Senda Dorada
by Velzel
Summary: Una historia de caballeros y aprendices en el mundo de Saint Seiya. Esta es mi historia si la diosa Athena decidiera volver a la vida a sus caballeros en una era de paz, pero no por eso, aburrida. Los nuevos personajes llegarán al Santuario a cambiar muchas cosas, entre esas, quizás el corazón de algún caballero... metiéndose en muchos problemas y aventuras en el camino.
1. 0 Prólogo: Algunos años después

**[Discplaimer: Esta pequeña historia contiene personajes y escenarios propios de Saint Seiya y pretende ser un FanFic, tomándolos prestados. La única intención es la de entretener, que alguien la lea y se divierta por unos minutos con un universo que le es familiar y conozca nuevos personajes que tal vez le lleguen al corazón y hasta pueda identificarse con ellos. Esta historia nace de la imperiosa necesidad creativa que tengo, pues me encanta leer, ilustrar y escribir. Es algo así como vivir mil vidas, seguro que muchos saben a qué me refiero. Sé de antemano que habrán errores y tal vez inconsistencias, pues podré pasar por alto algunos datos que pudiera no conocer o recordar, en cualquier caso, esta historia es para divertirse y no tomarse todo tan en serio. Espero que les guste :) ]**

0 Prólogo: Algunos años después

Han pasado algunos años, el santuario y el mundo gozan de un periodo de paz y prosperidad, y la diosa Athena ha decidido traer de nuevo a la vida a los caballeros que dieron su vida por ella en la última Guerra Santa y los muertos en la más reciente.

Ahora las leyes han cambiado y algunos caballeros han decidido enlistarse en las misiones que la diosa asigna, mientras que otros permanecen como guardianes de las casas. Algunos templos son custodiados por un antiguo Santo Dorado, el actual y una aprendiza.

En la casa de Aries permanecen Shion y Mu. El primero permanece tanto en el templo de Aries como en la sala del patriarca ayudando a Sage, mientras que Mu se prepara para recibir a la nueva aprendiza que llegara a su templo. Kiki se ha ido a Jamir para aprender a restaurar armaduras con el viejo maestro, Hakurei.

En la casa de Tauro vive el viejo Aldebarán, Hasgard, mientras que el otro ha decidido regresar a las selvas a cumplir con las misiones que la diosa ha asignado.

Géminis alberga aún a los gemelos Saga y Kanon. Defteros permanece igualmente, aunque ausente la mayor parte del tiempo en la Isla Kanon.

El templo de Cáncer permanece vacío, aunque ocasionalmente Manigoldo regresa por unos días y luego parte a otras misiones.

La casa de Leo permanece al mando de Aioria. Regulus se ha enlistado en las misiones.

El templo de Virgo alberga a Asmita y Shaka. El rosario y los sellos de Athena son custodiados por Asmita, mientras que Shaka será el maestro de una nueva aprendiza.

En la casa de Libra Dohko continúa como guardián, aunque su apariencia es la del joven al que Athena concedió que su corazón latiera una vez al año.

Escorpio es custodiado por Milo y Kardia, aunque este último pasa poco tiempo en el templo debido a las misiones. Milo entrenará a su nueva aprendiza.

La casa de Sagitario permanece resguardada por Sísifo, mientras que Aioros oficia de guardia personal de Athena.

En el templo de Acuario Dégel permanece como Santo Dorado, oficiando también de bibliotecario y escribano del Santuario. Camus permanece en la décima casa también, donde entrenará a la nueva aprendiza que se le asignará.

La casa de Capricornio cuenta con Shura Y El Cid como guardianes, aunque ambos se enlistan frecuentemente en misiones, el último es quien suele ausentarse por más tiempo.

En la doceava casa se encuentra el Santo Dorado de Piscis, Albafica. Afrodita nunca regresó al Santuario por orden misma de la diosa Athena.

Ahora el Santuario y los Santos Dorados se alistan para la llegada de las nuevas aprendizas.


	2. 1 Las nuevas guerreras del Santuario

Las nuevas guerreras del Santuario

La diosa convocó a sus Santos Dorados en la gran Cámara de Athena. Tres aprendizas habían arribado al Santuario y ahora era el momento de presentarlas con sus respectivos maestros. Shion y Dokho habían sido los elegidos para viajar en su búsqueda y por fin habían regresado.

El viejo patriarca tomó la palabra y comenzó su discurso sobre las nuevas responsabilidades con las nuevas aprendizas, aspirantes a caballero. Luego, procedió a presentarlas: La primera chica era pequeña y menuda; no pasaba de los 16 años, su cabello desordenado caía debajo de sus hombros de piel tostada por el sol griego; Sus ojos eran de un verde oliva profundo, mientras que su cabello era del color del cobre. Su nombre era Cassandra.

**-Shaka de Virgo-** comenzó el viejo maestro, poniendo sus ojos en la chica del cabello cobrizo**- esta joven es Cassandra y será tu nueva aprendiza. Puedes llevarla ya a conocer el santuario y su nuevo hogar en el sexto templo, mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos.**

El caballero de Virgo asintió y sin mirar a la chica se dispuso a partir de la sala. La chica, confundida aún, solo pudo mirar con ojos dubitativos al viejo patriarca, quien le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y con un gesto le indicó que siguiera a su nuevo mentor.

Athena le dedicó una mirada al patriarca, quien continuó con el protocolo enseguida. Esta vez llamó al Santo Dorado de Aries.

**-Mu de Aries-** continuó el viejo patriarca, con un dejo de contención en su voz que se hizo patente**- tu nueva aprendiza responde al nombre de Katarina… espero que los entrenamientos sean muy fructíferos y ustedes dos puedan mantenerse en armonía.**

Esto sorprendió a todos, más por sus últimas palabras: "puedan mantenerse en armonía" pues, ¿quién podría hacer que Mu perdiera siquiera un segundo sus estribos? Sin embargo, la duda fue aún mayor dado que la joven en cuestión no se había aún manifestado en la sala, creando un ambiente de inquietud en todos los presentes.

Los pasos se escucharon desde el fondo del corredor hasta llegar a la sala donde están todos reunidos. El sonido de los tacones antecedió a su dueña, una chica alta y de tez blanca, con el cabello corto del color del vino y unos ojos rojos y chispeantes como el fuego. Una sonrisa sardónica iluminó su cara, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los abrió de golpe, apuntando al Santo Dorado que sería su maestro desde ese momento, encontrándose con la mirada serena del ariano, quien poco se dejó intimidar por su nueva pupila.

Tras un silencio que se antojó eterno, Mu hizo una leve reverencia a Athena y dando media vuelta salió de la sala. Katarina cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se limitó a seguirlo, yendo detrás del Santo Dorado, dejando solo resonar sus tacones en el silencio de la Cámara de Athena.

Algunos segundos hubieron de pasar para que al fin el ambiente se liberara de su pesadez, y pronto el patriarca dio continuidad al evento. Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a hablar de nuevo.

**-Milo de Escorpión-** dijo, haciendo una leve pausa, retomando la serenidad y seguridad de su voz**- La aprendiza que estará a tu cargo proviene de Kemet y estoy seguro que serás un excelente maestro y amigo suyo. Su nombre es Selket.**

Al oír su nombre, la chica salió de su ensimismamiento y levantó la cabeza, disponiéndose a aparecer en la habitación. No llevaba tacones, sino unas sandalias griegas, por lo que sus pasos fueron mudos. Levantó la vista cuando hubo llegado hasta el patriarca y se cruzó de brazos lentamente. Sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro muy brillante y su cabello era negro como la noche con hermosos visos al igual que el de la pelirroja, solo que los de ésta eran azules; su piel era blanca con un ligero bronceado, propio del verano griego. Traía su largo y liso cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo.

Milo miró a la chica fijamente, clavándose en sus penetrantes ojos azules. La chica le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse y luego con una leve sonrisa miró a la diosa, quien sonrió de vuelta. Ahora sus brazos reposaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. El patriarca le hizo un gesto a Milo, quien de inmediato y con una venia se dispuso a partir, seguido por su nueva y silenciosa alumna.

La diosa permanecía en su trono junto al viejo patriarca y los Santos Dorados restantes de pie, rodeando el camino hacia ella. Con su mirada benévola y un pequeño gesto hacia el patriarca, éste procedió a hablar.

**-Santos Dorados, ahora estamos ante una misión tan sagrada como cualquier otra que nuestra diosa Athena haya de encomendarnos. Esta vez se les ha encomendado a varios de ustedes, presentes y no presentes, la custodia tanto de un templo como de una joven guerrera aspirante a caballero, que ha de ser entrenada para servir en un futuro a nuestra diosa y a este santuario. No siendo más, pueden regresar a sus templos ahora.**

Todos los caballeros hicieron una respetuosa inclinación hacia la diosa y se retiraron de la habitación.

Los pensamientos de los Santos Dorados estaban ahora inundados por la imagen de estas tres chicas y sus respectivas impresiones, tan distintas entre sí. Ahora comenzaba una larga misión para entrenarlas… y la inquietud de saber quiénes son esas chicas que lograron sembrar la duda y la curiosidad en un Santo Dorado.


	3. Santuario, primera noche

2. Santuario, primera noche

Diario de Cassandra

La chica se apresuró a dar alcance a su nuevo y poco elocuente maestro, quien no le había dirigido la palabra durante todo el descenso por la calzada zodiacal y sólo lo hizo cuando hubieron pisado las losas de la sexta casa.

**-Esta será de ahora en adelante tu casa y seguirás mis órdenes, ya que seré tu maestro y tú estás desde este instante a mi cargo. Deberás saber que en esta casa también habita Asmita de Virgo, el guardián del rosario que mantiene selladas las almas de los espectros, y portador de los sellos de la diosa Athena. Aquí el silencio es muy necesario para nuestras meditaciones, por lo que deberás procurar no hacer ruido. A la derecha del pasillo que tienes al frente, se encuentra la habitación que ha sido dispuesta para ti. Ahora comerás algo y luego podrás ir a tu cuarto a tomar un baño y descansar. Mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.**

Dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a la chica sola. Ahora el silencio la invadía y sus pensamientos se condensaron en gran masa de dudas que se tradujo en un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tomó una manzana del frutero y se sirvió algo de agua del jarrón dispuesto en la cómoda, y se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de deshacerse de la migraña que la aquejaba desde que entró en la casa de Virgo.

-X-

Entré en la habitación que mi maestro me había indicado. No era lujosa, pero tenía lo necesario para asegurarme pasar un rato agradable en esta casa. Tenía una litera con un colchón y una manta delgada, perfecta para el verano griego. También tenía una pequeña cómoda donde acomodé las pocas pertenecías que traje conmigo al Santuario; un pequeño cuarto de baño que era separado del resto del cuarto por un biombo, y una ventana donde veía el resto de la calzada que subía en dirección a Libra. Mi habitación quedaba en el extremo suroriental de la casa de Virgo. Ahora, mi nuevo hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y me vestí con la ropa de entrenamiento, arreglé mi cuarto y salí al pasillo. Shaka me esperaba muy serio, con sus ojos cerrados, al final de éste. Me incorporé a su lado rápidamente y me indicó que tomara una fruta para desayunar, algo liviano ya que el entrenamiento de hoy seguramente me dejaría exhausta por la falta de costumbre. Hice lo que me dijo al pie de la letra y en completo silencio, como me lo había pedido la noche anterior. Salimos de la casa descendiendo por la calzada en dirección al coliseo. El sol no estaba en su cénit, pero como estábamos en pleno verano, brillaba con fuerza, molestándome en los ojos. Alcancé a notar que mi dolor de cabeza minaba conforme me alejaba de Virgo, pero no dejaba de fastidiarme. Ni siquiera el baño y la comida lograron hacerlo desaparecer por completo la noche anterior.

**-Ahora comenzará tu entrenamiento, pequeña-** levanté la cabeza apenada por mi enajenamiento al escuchar la voz de mi nuevo maestro**- deberás usar tu máscara en combates oficiales, ya sean las pruebas del Santuario o que alguna aprendiza o caballero te rete a uno, pero puedes prescindir de ella en tus entrenamientos y en tu vida regular. Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamiento: quiero que recorras todo el santuario de extremo a extremo, con los ojos muy abiertos ya que luego te haré algunas preguntas respecto a lo que hayas podido ver en tu recorrido. Pondremos a prueba tu sentido de la vista y tu capacidad de observación. Tienes 4 horas para llegar de nuevo al templo de Virgo.**

**-Sí, señor-** respondí, y partí en dirección sur hacia los límites del Santuario. Si iba a empezar, lo iba a hacer bien.

Los límites del santuario en el sur eran ruinosos y áridos, tal vez un viejo escenario de entrenamientos o quizás un viejo campo de guerra. El corazón se me estremeció. Tragué en seco y di un paso adelante, para luego retroceder otro. Al final, tomé aire y retomé la marcha a un ritmo vertiginoso hasta que comencé a sentirme cansada. Era natural, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrada a ejercitarme tan intensamente. Acorté el paso hasta mantenerlo en un paso algo lento, pero estable. Caminé pesadamente, casi sin rumbo por media hora más o menos, hasta que sentí un reflejo en mi cara. Había llegado a la rivera de un río cristalino en el cual los rayos del sol formaban hermosos visos, creando a lo largo una gran serpiente plateada que se extendía indefinidamente por el horizonte. Lo contemplé por unos instantes, hasta que recordé que faltaba menos de una hora para que el plazo se cumpliera. Acercándome más a la orilla, observé una vez más su esplendor y una extraña sensación de vacío me embargó cuando intenté mirar fijamente el agua. Retiré la vista enseguida. Cerré los ojos y traté de acomodar mi cabeza nuevamente, y emprendí la marcha de regreso al Santuario, esta vez bordeando los límites occidentales y así completar mi recorrido.

El cansancio volvía a apoderarse de mi aliento, pero la sensación de vacío no desaparecía. Me apresuré en volver lo más rápido que pude, y dar el ejercicio como terminado. Shaka me esperaba en el frente de la casa de Virgo, y, aunque no podía verme realmente, pude sentir la fuerza de una mirada severa sobre mí.


	4. El lucero de la mañana

3. El lucero de la mañana

Diario de Selket

Andaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta chirrió suavemente, haciéndome respingar y voltearme velozmente. Era Milo, quien aguardaba en la puerta entreabierta esperando mi invitación para pasar. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar y se acercó hasta el marco de la ventana donde me hallaba recostada.

**-Pensé que aún estarías dormida, todavía no amanece- **dijo algo apenado… tal vez porque ya habría adivinado que yo estaría preguntándome qué pretendía si se supone que yo debía estar dormida, pero lo dejé pasar por alto, no necesitaba una incomodidad extra.

**-Sí, lo sé, es que… por esta época en la madrugada se aprecia brillar más intensamente un lucero en el cielo; además, la noche está preciosa y despejada.**

**-Ya veo, sí, de hecho, por eso me levanté más temprano de lo usual… la noche está muy iluminada a pesar de que aún falta tiempo para la luna llena-** respondió él.

El silencio se apoderó de mi habitación por unos minutos, hasta que por un momento perdí el enajenamiento en el que había caído y discretamente me detuve a observar al Santo Dorado que yacía a mi lado, absorto también por la noche que aún reinaba. Era increíble lo sereno que parecía, nada que ver con todo lo que se habla de él. A mi modo de ver, era alguien al que había que conocer y tratar con cuidado, pero no por lo malo que pudiera resultar ser, sino por lo complejo de su carácter y pensamiento. Milo de Escorpión era un ser muy meticuloso y quisquilloso con sus asuntos… un claro exponente de un escorpión. Y yo no me podía quejar, ya que poseía además del mismo signo, los mismos rasgos. Sólo esperaba no chocar con mi maestro.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él notó mi mirada sobre sí y volteó a encararme. Me tensioné en el instante en que sus ojos aguamarina chocaron con los míos. Era inevitable, su mirada profunda era a la vez tan diciente y tan reservada que me confundía con facilidad. Los segundos fueron largos y mi respiración se acalló hasta casi ser imperceptible. Él carraspeó suavemente y yo dejé escapar un leve grito apagado, ya que me sorprendió con la guardia baja. Agaché la mirada apenada.

**-Ya comenzó a amanecer… vístete y come algo ligero, el entrenamiento no será muy pesado para que puedas acostumbrarte rápidamente. Te espero a la entrada del templo.**

Y así, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Ya estaba totalmente sola, como antes. Suspiré pesadamente acomodando mis pensamientos y me dispuse a arreglarme rápidamente.

De salida del templo tomé una fruta y salí a su encuentro. El sol apenas despuntaba por las montañas cercanas y el Santuario se encontraba en una paz que en menos de una hora, cuando terminara de amanecer por completo, se vería remplazada por gritos de maestros furiosos por la incompetencia de sus discípulos. Y yo, aún siendo una novata, no quería ser partícipe de ellos.

Se encontraba sentado en la calzada zodiacal, por lo que hice lo mismo a su lado, esperando sus primeras órdenes. Sin quitar la vista de la calzada que se encontraba a sus pies, me indicó cuál sería mi primer ejercicio.

**-¿Ves lo grandes y extensos que son los dominios del Santuario? Estamos en la octava casa, realmente se aprecian mucho mejor desde la doceava casa, o incluso desde la Cámara de Athena, pero realmente el ejercicio de hoy no es observar, sino recorrer –**Lo miré perpleja**- ahora, Selket, estarás en una prueba contra el tiempo midiendo tu resistencia y velocidad. Por lo que me ha contado Shion, que fue quien te trajo acá, no tendrás problema con eso, ¿verdad?-**

Lo miré algo desconcertada, pero ya veía el objetivo de la prueba. Asentí y me levanté dispuesta a empezar. Él se levantó también y me indicó que tenía dos horas para recorrer a toda velocidad los dominios del santuario. Sin más, me acomodé para salir con la mayor rapidez, cuando, sentado de nuevo, me detuvo.

**-Espera, no creerás que será tan fácil. Llevarás estas pesas atadas a tus muñecas y tobillos. No hagas esa cara, son muy livianas, ni las sentirás. Pesan cada una 20 kilogramos, no serán un problema, pequeña guerrera-** y sonrió con ese dejo sarcástico del que ya me habían advertido. Claro, era sospechosamente fácil una prueba en la que sólo tendría que correr… Me até las pesas que, aunque me dejaban mover e incluso correr, sí disminuirían considerablemente mi velocidad y resistencia. La prueba comenzaba ahora, así que arranqué a correr calzada abajo.


	5. Noche en vela

4. Noches en vela

Diario de Katarina

Cuando Mu salió del templo ya era de día, aún así, le sorprendió ver a Katarina recostada contra una columna, mirando distraída el gran cielo que se abría en el horizonte. La chica se veía menos lúgubre que cuando la conoció, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando ella notó su presencia. El aire de repente se le antojó pesado y el cielo como si una gran nube estuviera tapando el sol. Pero nada de ello era real, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas y una suave brisa revolvía sus cabellos lila. Tomó aire con tono de resignación y se dirigió a ella.

**-Katarina-** dijo con voz firme**- ¿lista para comenzar con tu entrenamiento?**

La chica se limitó a mirarlo con sus chispeantes ojos rojos, sin decir nada. Al ver que no había iniciativa de su parte, él se adelantó a instruirla, sin perder su aplomo.

**-Hoy, el entrenamiento será físico. Nada intenso para que el acoplamiento sea paulatino y tu cuerpo no se resienta. Comenzarás por bajar hasta el coliseo y ahí harás mil repeticiones de cada ejercicio que yo te indique. Por ahora, daremos inicio con series de abdominales, dorsales, flexiones de pecho y sentadillas. Y entre cada cambio de ejercicio, darás mil vueltas al coliseo a toda velocidad. Puedes empezar tu entrenamiento ya, te alcanzaré luego.**

La chica permaneció inmutable y dio media vuelta hacia la calzada, descendiendo rápidamente. Mu entró de nuevo a la primera casa y permaneció en ella el resto de la mañana, alcanzándola en la tarde.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando el cielo lleno de arreboles y creando una sombra larga que cubría la mayor parte del coliseo. El viento comenzaba a tomar más fuerza y a levantar olas de arena. Mu tuvo la misma sensación que antes cuando se acercó a la chica. Parecía que todo a su alrededor ennegrecía y esto realmente comenzó a ser tema frecuente en los pensamientos de él. ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan particular a esa chica? ¿Cuál era su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Por qué la habían traído al Santuario? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más divagaban por la mente del ariano. Todas sin respuestas aún. Hacía un rato que ella había terminado su rutina ya que su ritmo cardiaco era normal y no había signos de agitación.

**-Regresaremos ya al templo de Aries, debes comer y descansar. Mañana el entrenamiento será más duro –**dijo él, seriamente-.

Ella se limitó a levantarse y enfilarse hacia la calzada, sin siquiera reparar en su maestro, quien se encontraba al frente suyo. Pasó de largo, lo que molestó a Mu, pero se contuvo. Dio media vuelta y regresó.

Cuando llegaron Mu le indicó que hoy cenarían mejor, ya que con el entrenamiento necesitarían reponer las energías perdidas, y entró a la pequeña cocina, volviendo con dos platos de sopa y algo de pan. La chica volvió a dedicarle una de sus miradas, esta vez sin la chispa característica que Mu conocía, pero que no lograba decodificar. La chica tomó el plato que le ofreció y comió en silencio junto a él. Cuando terminó, recogió ambos platos y los llevó a la cocina, luego le hizo a Mu una leve reverencia inclinando su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-X-

Habían pasado varios días desde que había llegado al santuario y comenzado mi entrenamiento. Todas las noches salía por la ventana de mi habitación y me quedaba en los corredores exteriores de la casa de Aries, o bien subía al techo y me quedaba arriba por horas; algunas veces, salía a dar una caminata nocturna por los alrededores del Santuario. Dependía de la oscuridad que reinara en la noche. Siempre siento una presencia muy cerca de mí, pero es un cosmos en extremo peculiar, algo que nunca se había asemejado a algo que yo conociera, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me resultaba molesto. Algunas noches después de que comencé a escaparme en las noches, notaba otra presencia, la de Mu, pero era distante y casi imperceptible, así que asumía que era por la cercanía en la casa de Aries.

Esta noche era clara e iluminada, no era luna llena aún, pero la creciente iba avanzada. Me encontraba en el techo de la casa de Aries, sentada con las rodillas recogidas observando el horizonte de los límites sur del Santuario.

**-Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo todas estas noches-** escuché una voz tras de mí, ante la cual reaccioné poniéndome de pie rápidamente.

Mu de Aries se encontraba frente a mí, a lo cual reaccioné ahogando un grito y retrocediendo un paso. El fuego de mis ojos creció como una llama viva. Y él lo notó. Luego de un largo silencio me moví, pero él solo me miraba en silencio. Bajé de un salto y aterricé en las losas de la entrada de Aries y entré, seguida por el ariano. Avancé hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Faltaban unas dos horas aún para que amaneciera.


End file.
